


Survive for us all

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Haunted Houses, More tags to be added, Time Travel, one survivor out of four, to fix mistakes, trapped in haunted house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was Yamamoto who first heard of this so-called “Haunted house”. Yaku didn’t believe him when he really should have. It had me thinking what would have happened if he had just accepted it. Would everything have changed or would we still be stuck here. Would Kuroo had been the one who got separated instead of me or would it have been Yaku? There’s no real way for me to find out until I beat this house at it’s game. How? You may ask. It’s simple I just have to make sure they get out not me. I don’t really belong with them anyway. I’m sure you may be wondering who I am now. Guess it’s time I come clean. My name is Kozume Kenma and this is the story about how I risked my life and even went back in time to save my teammates who actually mean more to me then I let on.





	Survive for us all

(Kenma’s pov)  
Practice went by slowly in the afternoon. We had been there for only an hour but I was tired of this. I really just wanted to go play one of my video games but I couldn’t because I had to be here. But finally practice had ended and I had been one of the first to get changed. Now I waited at the entrance of the gym. I was waiting for Kuroo to come mainly because he lives very close to my house.

I leaned back against the wall for a moment when I heard someone walking by, well two someones. “Come on Yaku, why don’t you believe me? There really is a haunted house right outside of Tokyo! I’m not joking.” Yamamoto’s voice rang out, possibly louder than usual.

“And how would you now? Whoever told you about that could just be lying and just wanted to prank someone. “Yaku yelled back at him.

I just stared at them while neither decided to move any further and now continued talking in front of me. I’m actually a bit curious about this “haunted house” that Yamamoto was talking about. I was split in decision on whether or not I should ask about it but I was saved hearing Kuroo yelling goodbye to the others still in the gym.

“What are you guys talking about?” he asked after noticing our small group.

Yaku sighed motioning to Yamamoto. “He keeps saying something about a haunted house and I keep trying to explain that there’s no such thing as a haunted house. What do you think?”

“There’s one way to prove who is right about this.” Kuroo said, getting their attention. “We go there tomorrow morning. Then you’ll see who’s right about it. Seems fair?” he asked looking at the two.

“Yep meet you at the train station then early so we don’t waste the entire day.” Yaku replied, adding a few suggestions. Yamamoto seemed to agree with it and promised to be at the train station at six.

So if I want to join them I’ll have to set an alarm for a bit earlier so I can bring a bag with a few things inside. If it’s not haunted I can still have my own fun and a few things in case something happens. After You left me and Kuroo both decided to walk home. He seemed excited about tomorrow but I don’t blame him. I've played a few horror games that involve haunted houses and I wanted to see if it was true. I was too even though he had no idea that I was coming with them.

As we came close to my home I turned around and said surprised Kuroo telling him goodbye before heading to the door. He wasn’t expecting that for sure. I laughed a bit to myself as I walked to my room. It was late and thanks to those two I stayed way later than I usually do so I’m really tired.

I set my phone down with an alarm on it set for five in the morning. If I need more sleep I can sleep on the train for a bit. I quickly changed, laying out some clothes for the next day. Then I practically jumped into bed and fell asleep almost like a flash then I was out.

My alarm goes off, halfway scaring me for a second before realising what it was for. I jumped up and quickly got changed now to get the bag. I grab my school bag emptying it onto my desk. Then I placed a few things inside including a flashlight, paper and pens, and I had the strange idea to bring bandages guess it was out of worry. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few more things just in case. It was mainly a couple bottles of water but grabbed myself a small bag of chips to snack on. 

I looked at the clock on my phone. It was five-twenty, better leave now. I closed the bag and slung it over my shoulder as I walked outside. I didn’t need to tell anyone that I was leaving lucky or that would have taken way longer. So now I made my way to the train station which would take about ten to fifteen minutes for me. I was surprised though it wasn’t as lively today. I mean don’t get me wrong it was nice just here it was strange even for it being early there should be a couple of people walking by. Yet no one was; it was actually a bit freaky and made me just walk faster so I could get away.

Finally I was away from that creepy sceen only thing was I saw Yamamoto, he must have gotten here right before I did. Guess it’s time to tell at least one of them that I was coming along.”hey.” I said quietly walking over to him

“Wha- Kenma what are you doing here? Got somewhere you’re heading to?” he said, noticing the bag I was carrying with me.

I gave a simple nod. “I just wanted to go with you guys to the haunted house. It seemed like fun.” I said looking at the ground as I spoke. He started to laugh which I guess was a good sign

“You seriously want to come with us? Then I’m fine with it. The others should be here any moment then we can go.”

He was right; it wasn’t very long until I saw both Kurro and Yaku walking over to us. I let Yamamoto explain that I was coming so soon we all entered the train waiting until we reached the outskirts of town. I was sitting next to the window. Kuroo and Yaku sitting across from me and Yamamoto well he was talking to someone a couple of seats ahead. I stared out the window watching as we passed by many buildings, each one a tiny bit different, making several different stops along the way until it seemed like us four we’re the last ones there.

Finally our stop appeared, I got up grabbing my bag, and let the others know it was time to get off the train. Kuroo was the last to step off of the train and soon we began following Yamamoto to the suposive “haunted house”. He seemed a bit excited as he entered the forest, differently not a good idea.

“Are you sure that you’re going the right way?” I asked standing at the edge of the forest. He nodded and I was left with no real choice of leaving.

“You better not get us lost.” Yaku added.

Yamamoto laughed a bit as we continued to follow him. “I won’t everyone I’ve heard talking about it said it was at the center of this forest

I guess they just accepted that because Yaku stayed quiet, even Kurro who i thought would at least ask why he listened to those rumors but nope it was silent. 

Heading closer and closer I started to faintly see the outline of a house. Must be the one he was talking about. I pushed past him and jogged ahead, more and more of the house came into view until I stopped in a clearing. This had to be it, before even checking to see if they had arrived yet I ran over to the door.

I’m about to make either a very exciting mistake or an extremely bad one. Let’s see how lucky I am. I reached my hand out to open the door but stopped when I heard my name being called.

“Kenma you found it!” Yamamoto yelled. “So who’s going inside first?” he asked slowly down until he stopped a few feet away from where I stood.

“Maybe I should go first. So I can prove it’s not haunted.” Yaku suggested and I smirked at that. He was shaking anyway mainly because this was a real place. I don’t blame him. It is a little strange that there’s a house way out here but who knows why it was here. I sighed ignoring the conversation between them about who should go inside first. I mean does it really matter everyone is going inside so why does it matter anyway.

I reached and turned the doorknob slowly pushing the door forward as it made a creepy sound. I stayed quiet not sure if they noticed and began to step forward but there was this strange sound. Like something was cracking I looked down just in time for the little welcome mat to disappear falling in what seemed like a cave. Worst part was that I was going with it.

I let out a loud scream as I started to fall, my bag fell out of my grip and into the darkness below. Barely I managed to grab onto the ground surrounding the cave. Why didn’t they hear me. I can hear them so I just don’t get it. “Kuro!” I yelled using the nickname I used to call him when we were younger. Still no response and worse my hand was slipping I can’t hold on for much longer. 

Maybe this is the reason why the house is haunted. Once you enter no one from the outside can hear you, no way to call for help. I couldn’t hold on any longer and soon found myself falling underground into the darkness. I hit the ground hard letting out a small yelp of pain after impact. I moved, only barely though, my hand around in search for my bag. Then I found the strap and pulled it back safely into my arms. Man, I’m really glad that I decided to bring a flashlight but there's one problem. What if I need it for later. Down here I can kinda see so I can find my way around if I walk slowly. Getting to my feet I stood up looking around trying to see if there was anything visible in sight.

Just my luck the only thing I could truly see was far off a light coming behind a door I think? It could be anything really but behind it was definitely light. I began to walk then soon I started to run. Someone was down here. I don’t know who or where they are but somebody's watching me. Almost as if they can see through the dark. It might not have been the best decision but I needed to get away and whatever was making the light was right in front of me. I reached out to push open whatever it was but jerked my arm back after feeling another hand touch mine. 

I was right, a hand reached forward and wouldn’t let go of my arm, it’s grip tightening each time I tried to pull away. I sighed hoping it would calm me down at least a bit but it didn’t work. I only have one choice left using my free hand. I dropped the bag onto the floor and opened it. There was something I could use inside I just needed to find it. Wait here it is. I picked up the flashlight and swung it against the hand. It raised my hand and I stepped back breathing a bit hard. That was actually a bit scary. I'm not gonna lie.

I sat or actually fell back down reaching over to pick up the flashlight again. Rolling up my sleeve, I turned the flashlight on so I could see my arm to my surprise I saw a strange symbol appear. It was a cat-like eye inside of a circle. I reached over and ran my other hand across it creating a small burning feeling in my hand. What is with this house? It’s nothing like any of the games I’ve played before and at least in the game all of the characters in the group enter at the same time. Instead of just one. 

I looked back up reading myself to try and open that door again. This time I won’t get caught by whatever that is. I waited a few more minutes so I could think clearly about what to do, then finally I decided to try again. This time I stepped to the side, I pushed the door open. This time the hand didn’t appear and even more strange the door started glowing the same symbol as my arm. Then it faded away almost as if it never was there to begin with.

“That.. was weird.”I whispered to myself, peeking out of the door frame. No sign of that hand or whatever it belonged to. I’m in a basement, at least that's what it looks like to me. Kuroo, Yaku, and Yamamoto might have noticed that I disappeared but if things are like how they were earlier I’m not sure if they actually know that I was with them.

The room I entered seemed like an underground library of sorts, maybe even a study. The walls are filled with books each shelf filled with almost every type of book you could think about. I scanned through there's books recently released but it's weird there covered in dust. Like they’ve been here for months, years maybe. This place just keeps getting more confusing. Just as I walked past the last book shelf, one of the books caught my eye.

A simple book, no name, no cover on it. Not sure why but I took it with me placing it inside my bag before I went in search for a way out of this place.


End file.
